Who's Baby is it Anyway?
by stormyheck
Summary: Orignally Not Me Please Not Me. Ororo's preganant there's just one huge problem who's the father Kurt or Logan? Changed cuz I had to give Kurt a good reason to be mad and it's cooler!
1. Sick

Title: Not Me Please Not Me  
  
Author: stormyheck  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Kurt/Ororo  
  
Summary: Ororo's pregnant. Kurt's the father. But Kurt denies it completely.  
  
Ororo doubled over again another load of vomit flew out of her mouth as she leaned against the toilet, expecting to vomit but thank God she didn't.  
  
"Are you okay?", asked Kurt. Who had been holding Ororo's hair back for her.  
  
"I think" said the weather goddess.  
  
"Ororo do you won't me to take care of things for you?", asked Kurt.  
  
"If you can handle it" said Ororo.  
  
"I can" said Kurt. Then teleported out of the bathroom.  
  
Kurt appeared in Ororo's classroom much to the surprise to the students.  
  
"Nightcrawler where's Storm?", asked Jubilee.  
  
"She vas not feeling too good thiz morning" said Kurt.  
  
"So what we doing?", asked Bobby.  
  
"Vell Ororo didn't tell me so I gezz you can do anything" said Kurt.  
  
There was a sudden pause of silence then buzz of noise. Kurt glad this day was over teleported too Ororo's room to check on her.  
  
"Ororo are you okay?", asked Kurt.  
  
"Yes I'm fine" said Ororo.  
  
Kurt gently kissed Ororo's lips then teleported to his room.  
  
"Ororo are you okay?", asked Kurt.  
  
"Yes honey I'm fine" said Ororo. "Bye gotta go"  
  
Ororo walked into her classroom.  
  
"Storm are you feeling okay?", asked Rogue.  
  
"Yes Rogue I'm fine" said Ororo.  
  
Ororo was thirty minutes into her teaching when she felt the feeling she didn't want to feel in her stomach.  
  
"I'll be right back" said Ororo running to the bathroom.  
  
After ten minutes Rogue was starting to worry.  
  
"Bobby I'm gonna go check on Storm" said Rogue.  
  
Rogue walked into the bathroom. She heard Ororo gagging.  
  
"Storm are you okay?", asked Rogue.  
  
"Not exactly" said Ororo.  
  
"Here" said Rogue tossing Ororo a hand towel.  
  
Ororo stumbled out of the stall. Suddenly Ororo began to cry.  
  
"Storm what's wrong?", asked Rogue.  
  
"I, I think I'm pregnant" said Ororo.  
  
A/N So ya like it hate it wanna kill me? Anyway the more reviews I get the sooner I update. Or is it the other way around? Kurt&Ororo 4ever! I hope they kiss in X3! Makes puppy eyes at Bryan Singer 


	2. Dianogis

A/N I'm back! And I don't own the X-Men. The almighty Stan Lee does. So on with the second chappie!  
  
"You're what?!", exclaimed Rogue.  
  
"You heard me!", snapped Ororo.  
  
"Are you sure?", asked Rogue.  
  
"Not really" said Ororo.  
  
"Then what makes you think that?", asked Rogue.  
  
"Well I'm a week late and I'm usually on schedule, I've been puking like a dog and well me and Kurt kind of tested each others stamina" said Ororo.  
  
"Holly shit!", exclaimed Rogue. "So that was what all that screaming was you was getting jiggy with the blue guy"  
  
Ororo blushed.  
  
"Yes but maybe your not" said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah maybe" said Ororo.  
  
"Well maybe we should ask the professor" said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah I guess" said Ororo.  
  
Ororo and Rogue went into the cerebro room.  
  
"Ororo is there something wrong?", asked Xavier.  
  
"Um professor I think I'm pregnant" said Ororo.  
  
Hank dropped the beaker he was holding which shattered.  
  
Xavier put his hand on Ororo's stomach.  
  
"Ororo your pregnant" said Xavier . 


	3. Telling and Denining

A/N Special thanks to rebeccaWave my first reviewer! I love you! Now onward to the next chappie!  
  
"Er Kurt I have to tell you something"  
  
"Yes leichban?", asked Kurt.  
  
"Kurt I'm pregnant" said Ororo.  
  
"Your vat!?", yelled Kurt in mock rage.  
  
"Kurt honey I'm sorry" said Ororo.  
  
"So ven did you plan on telling me?", asked Kurt.  
  
"I just found out today" said Ororo.  
  
"Vell I know one thing I'm not that baby's father!", yelled Kurt.  
  
Ororo held back tears as Rogue placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Storm" said Rogue.  
  
"Your right" said Ororo.  
  
"You know I wonder what the baby will look like?", asked Rogue.  
  
"Maybe blue fur, yellow eyes and white hair", laughed Ororo.  
  
A/N I know this chappie was short but I'm putting in two chappies a day so the shorter the better. R&R! I need names for the baby(ies) I thinking about Ororo having twins. 


	4. Reason for Denial

A/N If you haven't already noticed I changed the title and summary thanks for all the reviews now on to chappie number four! CHANGED I really can't see Ororo drugging Kurt and if she's drunk it's not really cheating right?  
  
"Why did Kurt freak out like that?', asked Rogue.  
  
"Because I slept with Logan too" said Ororo.  
  
"You SLEPT with him!', yelled Rogue.  
  
"Good lord Rogue I don't want the universe to know" said Ororo.  
  
"Sorry it's just that you cheating on Kurt is unheard of" said Rogue"So exactly why did you sleep with Logan?"  
  
"It just happened" said Ororo.  
  
"Oh. And Kurt?", asked Rogue.  
  
"It just happened" said Ororo.  
  
Suddenly Ororo broke in to tears.  
  
"Oh I bet Kurt hates me for doing that to him" sobbed Ororo.  
  
"Kurt could never hate you" said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah he could" said Ororo.  
  
"Hey why don't go and get some coffee?, suggested Rogue.  
  
"Sure I guess" said Ororo.  
  
Ororo sipped slowly at her coffee. Suddenly the cashier a guy named Rex came over to her and Rogue's table.  
  
"Hey ya seem kind of down anything wrong?', Rex asked Ororo.  
  
"I'm pregnant I cheated on my boyfriend I don't know to do" said Ororo.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry" said Rex.  
  
Ororo laid on her bed and cried until she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N like it hate? Kinda short I know. But if anyone has a problem with this tell me. Although it won't do you much good This is stormyheck over 'n out. Chappies five and six tomorrow hopefully. Then seven eight. Nine ten. Eleven twelve. Thirteen fourteen. Fifteen sixteen and on and on till my hands fall off or when a run out of ideas ( 


	5. Another Stupid Chappie

Ororo was four months pregnant. And her load was giving her problem.  
  
"Ya know Storm ya might be going for twins" said Jubilee.  
  
"Yes maybe" said Ororo.  
  
Ororo stared at Logan and Kurt for ages.  
  
"God they're both so sexy" said Ororo a little too loud.  
  
"Storm" said Jubilee, waving her hand in front of Ororo's face.  
  
Ororo snapped back into reality.  
  
"Oh shit I didn't say that aloud?", asked Ororo.  
  
"About Logan and Nightcrawler? Yeah"  
  
"Shit Ororo can't you stop thing about them two" she thought.  
  
Suddenly Scott who had been off in Hawaii for the past four months walked into the kitchen. The first thing he spotted was Ororo's stomach.  
  
"Ororo you're pregnant" said Scott.  
  
"Um I guess I am" said Ororo.  
  
Scott shot an accusing glance at Kurt.  
  
Ororo saw this and quickly said something.  
  
"We don't even know if he's the father" said Ororo.  
  
"There's someone else, who?", asked Scott.  
  
Ororo pointed to Logan who was sitting beside Bobby and Rogue.  
  
"Bobby?!", yelled Scott.  
  
"No you ass Logan" whispered Ororo.  
  
"WHAT!", yelled Scott.  
  
"Good grief Scott it's just the truth" said Ororo.  
  
A/N Okay that was a little nasty but funny I think. Please review I am on a role and how you guys 'n gals like the title and plot? All flamers are welcomed to chase me down with torches and pitchforks! I am way too happy. 


End file.
